Kimiko: Finding herself and everything else
by Stufful
Summary: Kimiko, daughter to Kakashi and a dead Uchiha. She was cheated on, and she is trying to deal with everything at once. Ino is her best friend, Shikamaru is her ex, and Deidara is the new bad boy. M - Will get sexual. Sort of AU. OCxDeidara
1. Chapter 1

Shimakaru and I haven't been together that long. About four months ago, I was sitting against a big tree in the yard of the Konoha library, and he joined me. We started chatting as we never really had before, other than being with mutual friends and politely saying hello. We discussed interests, he wasn't really interested in anything and I guess that intrigued me about him. After about an hour of talking, he surprisingly asked me out for a coffee. We went that night, each of us sparking a cigarette and watching the stars from a park bench. The two of us were very similar and I guess that made us a good couple. That's what everyone else says, anyway.

Now, I guess I should start off by telling you a little bit about myself. My name is Kimiko and I'm 20 years old. I've been living with my father for my entire life. I remember my mother being very beautiful, long black hair and bright red eyes. She was killed three days after my 8th birthday. My father always taught me a ninja never shows tears, so I haven't cried about it since I was a child. My father is very respected in our community, his name is Kakashi. My dad is recognized and everyone talks to him whenever we are out together, it's the most annoying thing ever. It's like he's a celebrity. I don't get it. To me, he's just my dorky dad.

My hair is long and black, just like my mothers. My father has privately trained me since I was a kid, so I didn't have the opportunity to go to the ninja academy and build relationships with everyone. I met a couple friends through him, though, and watched his team grow up. They're all about 2 years younger than I am, but they're all pretty awesome kids. Ino is my best friend. We're also friends with Temari, she isn't from here, but she's always here for random missions and we became really close with her. She's almost here more than she's back home in the hidden sand village. Sakura is one of my dads students and she looks up to me like an older sister. She has a crazy temper and I love it. Just like me.

I possess the same power as my father, and if I do say so myself, I will succeed him someday. His sharingan was given to him, I was born with mine. Did I mention my mothers last name was Uchiha? My entire extended family, including my mother, were all killed by my cousin Itachi. I've never met him, but I've never really wanted to. He could be dead for all I know. Same with Sasuke. Him and I were really close when we were kids, but he was always bitching about Itachi and acting like a psycho wanting to kill him. I've never had the desire to kill and never understood the people who did. However I've had my father to balance me out my entire life, he's taught me how to act gracefully, respectfully, not to hold on to grudges and think before acting. He's also taught me every jutsu he knows, I'm no master at them, but I know a lot of jutsu. He's the copy ninja, and we've had many nights at home with me constantly pestering him to learn more. I'm kind of a powerhouse for a 102 lb 5'0 girl.

I miss Sasuke and I just want him to return to the village. He was the only one who really understood me. I mean, we were best friends back then. Ever since he left to kill Itachi or whatever he's doing I've really missed him. At least he has motivation. I don't.. hell, I don't even have motivation to go find Sasuke considering how obsessed Naruto and Sakura are with him. Whatever, though, whatever happens.. happens.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to Ino bursting into my room.

"Goodmorning!" she squealed, as she jumped into bed with me.

I rolled over on my other side, facing away from Ino. "Ino how did you even get in here?" I whined. I am not a morning person.

"Kakashi let me in" she laughed. "But um, something happened last night.." she trailed off.

I rolled over quickly to my other side, wide awake. "What do you mean?" I was concerned now.

Last night Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, and a couple other people went to a party. Pretty unlike Shikamaru to do, but Temari being the party girl wanted all of us to come. She knew I had sharingan training with my dad last night and couldn't go. I didn't think Shikamaru was going to go either. It's not really his style.

"Well.. I don't know how to tell you this" Ino looked really hurt. Like she was scared to tell me something.

"Spit it out Ino! What happened?" I was getting frustrated.

"Okay, Kimi, please don't take it out on me, okay? I'm your best friend and with that title I need to be the one to tell you about this before you go into the village and hear it from somebody else, and who knows what-"

"INO..."

"Shikamaru and Temari hooked up." she looked down. "I walked in on them in Kiba's bedroom. I'm not sure if they even saw me or noticed I walked in but the things I heard him say, Kimi, I jus-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" My hands were balled up into fists at this point.

"Kimi, I'm so sorry, there's more. Do you want me to tell you?" she asked cautiously.

I shook my head. "Yep. Tell me everything." I said with a sigh.

"Well, I stood outside the door for a few minutes, listening to what they were saying. Shikamaru was saying he loved her.. and Temari was asking about you. She was laughing, that evil home wrecking bitch" Ino started to get mad "I heard enough to know that this has been going on for the past 2 months"

I felt tears in my eyes. "Two.. months..." I breathed. "That's over half of the entirety of our relationship."

Ino nodded. "I know."

I sat up and looked at her. "So, what did you do?"

Ino looked down. "Well, I kicked the door open. Screamed at them. Beat Temari's ass and then Shikamaru did his annoying shadow posession on me. Temari ran away like the scared little girl she is. Everyone at the party crowded around the room at this point, Choji came and asked what happened, I told Shikamaru to let me go and then I just left. I was over it."

I nodded. "Yeah, makes sense. At least Temari got the shit she deserved. Where are they right now?"

Ino shrugged. "Temari went back to the hidden sand, I think. And Shikamaru is doing something for Lady Tsunade.. and then training with Kiba, Choji and Naruto."

I smiled at Ino. "Let's go training with them."

Ino held up her hands "Umm, Kimi, is that such a good idea right now? I mean, like, we can have some girl time and cry and eat some ice cream, maybe watch a movie-"

"Sure Ino! Right after I go use my chidori on Shikamaru!" I hopped out of bed, and into my closet. I picked out tight black pants, and a fitted long sleeve black v-neck. My silver necklace my mom gave me when I was little shined in the light peeking in from my bedroom window. I pulled my long black hair back into a ponytail and put on my hidden leaf headband. I gave Ino a big smile and a thumbs up. "Let's go."

Ino got out of bed and quickly brushed her hair, and stole some sprays of my favourite perfume. "Okay, Kimi, just.. don't go too far okay?" she said.

I nodded. "Don't worry Ino. I've got this" I said as we left my bedroom and into the main room.

Kakashi was home. I had no idea he was here, he's usually out in the mornings or on missions.

He smiled. "Goodmorning honey. Where are you off to?"

Ino was blushing and playing with her hair. She does that when she sees an attractive guy. I wasn't too offended, when my dad has his mask off people usually fall in love on the spot. Guys too, it's weird.

"I'm going to go train with Ino and work on my chidori."

Kakashi nodded. "Great to hear Kimiko. Let me know how it goes, okay? I might not be home tonight, depends if Lady Hokage has another mission for me. I'll be sure to let you know."

I smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. "Sure thing, dad. I love you. See you." I grabbed Ino's wrist and pulled her with me, out the door we went.


	3. Chapter 3

We ended up at the training spot before them. I sat on the ground against a tree and waited, pulling my headband over my eyes. "I think I finally understand Sasuke's desire to kill. Because I'm really feeling it right now."

Ino smacked me. "Not funny. Pull your headband back up you look crazy."

I did as she said. "Fine, just don't look into my eyes." My sharingan were at full power right now and I didn't care who I would put into my genjutsu.

I could hear people coming, and eventually Kiba, Choji, Naruto, and the famous Shikamaru Nara were here. Ino stepped back. Kiba and Choji looked at us, looked at each other, and went to talk to Ino. Naruto had already created 10 shadow clones and was training alone off to the side. "COME ON GUYS!" He screamed "LET'S DO THIS!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I actually really like Naruto. Just as I thought it couldn't get anymore tense, Shikamaru sat down right beside me.

"Hey, Kimi" Shikamaru smiled at me.

I was looking down. "Hello."

He went in to give me a kiss, and as I turned my head he looked directly into my sharingan.

I trapped him into a genjutsu. In it, I made the sky an exactly play by play scene of what Ino told me happened. Shikamaru cowered in the grass. The green turned gray and everything faded black. He looked scared. "Kimi, I,-"

"I don't want to hear it, Shikamaru. Two months? Come on.." I looked down. I wasn't even angry anymore. I didn't want to hurt him. I was hurting enough. I was sad. I'm not good enough for someone to stay loyal to.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "Why..." I sniffed "If it's been going on that long, why couldn't you just have left me?"

He looked at me. "Because I love you, Kimiko. I do"

I put my hand around his neck, choking him. "How could you love me, but cheat on me with Temari this entire time?"

"Because.. Temari is cool. I like being around her sometimes. But she's also a huge pain. Really annoying. Just something different every once in a while. It only happened 3 other times. It's not like it's been constant" He started with his defense. I let him go.

I shook my head. "Shikamaru, I don't care."

He nodded. "I understand. I haven't really been myself. But you haven't either Kimi, you aren't the girl I first met. It's been hard to stay loyal when I don't know who you are anymore."

I glared at him. "You're going to really blame this on me?" Using my sharingan, I turned the leaves on the tree above him into kunai, letting them fall around him one by one. He looked around, but I paralyzed him. One of the kunai landed directly into his thigh.

He groaned. "Aaaaghh.. Kimiko.."

Just as I was getting started, my genjutsu was broken. Choji and Kiba had infused Shikamaru with their chakra.

I glared at all of them. "Excuse you, this is none of your business."

Choji looked terrified. "See, Kimiko, I didn't want to get involved. But you guys were standing there for a long time in silence, and then Shikamaru started groaning as if he was hurt. Naruto saw and told us about how Itachi had used the sharingan on him once before and Sakura had gotten him out of the genjutsu. Sorry, we just, you know, we don't want anybody to get hurt."

I shrugged. "Whatever." My sharingan had subsided and my eyes were back to their natural dark grey. I looked down at Shikamaru, who was tending to his leg wound. "What a drag.." He sighed.

I got in his face. "You know what's a real drag, Shikamaru? Being in love with somebody and having them cheat on your for the entirety of your relationship. You have a small little scratch on your leg. Get over it. I never want to speak to you again." I stood up, turned around, and walked away. Ino came running after me.

"Kimi, where are you going?"

"Home. I'm tired. I want to go back to bed. Wake up and maybe today will have been a dream. I'm tired of losing people in my life." I was starting to rant. "You know what, nevermind. I'll see you later Ino." I didn't want to talk anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning feeling different. I rolled over in my bed and closed my eyes again. I didn't want to be awake. I wished that everything that happened yesterday was a dream.. But it sure as hell wasn't. I went full psycho on Shikamaru, I thought to myself, in front of everybody. Oh well. It wasn't a secret that I had a temper.

An hour later I got out of bed. I realized that this different feeling was just me feeling inspired. I feel free.. As if I have no commitments. Apart from the village, I didn't really feel like I meant a whole lot to anybody. Dad, maybe, but he's never here. He's one of the most respected and powerful ninja in the village, so naturally he is always on an important mission. I want to find something like that for me. I want to feel wanted.. Needed.

I decided I wanted to look nice today. I took about an hour to shower, have my straight black hair fall neatly down my back, and my eyeliner thick and sharp. I tied my headband on and stared at myself in the mirror. I look too dark, I thought, dark eyes when I don't use my sharingan, dark clothes, dark hair. I shrugged. Oh well. I turned around and I noticed a flash of silver in front of me. I stopped, grabbing my hair. The tips of my hair are turning silver... I groaned. My dad said this would happen eventually. Great, now I'm single and old.

By the time I was ready to leave, it was lunch time. The village was busy and full of life. I stepped outside into the sunshine. Walking down the main pathway of the village, I was greeted by familiar faces. I smiled hello at everyone and walked towards the village gates. We aren't allowed to leave the village without permission, but, what's the worst that could happen? Just as I was walking out, I heard a voice calling for me.

"Kimiko!"

I turned, slightly annoyed to see Ino running towards me.

"What's up, Ino?" She looked up at me, hunched over, panting. "I've been..looking.. All over for you.."

I looked at her curiously. "Why?"

She stood up straight and put her hand on my shoulder, smiling innocently. "I wanted to hang out. I was kind of worried after you left yesterday, after the whole Shikamaru thing, I just"

I turned around, walking away. I felt distant from her. Like I'd changed. "I don't want to talk about it. Anyway, I'm uh, going on a mission. I won't be back until later. So I'll see ya, okay?"

She crossed her arms. "A mission? With who? Why wasn't I asked to go, too? We always go on missions together."

I nodded. "I don't know. It's top secret. See ya." I waved my hand in the air as I walked out of the village.

"Kimi! Why are you being like this? What are you talking about, why-" Ino's questionnaire silenced as I jumped through the trees, getting as far away from the village as possible. I just want to be alone.

I ran north for about an hour, until I discovered a beautiful waterfall. I sat down on the grass against a tree. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

"Should we kill her?"

"Why would we kill her, she looks harmless."

"She's hot, let me do a ritual on her."

"Shut up, Hidan."

I woke up to the sounds of two men talking, slowly I opened up my eyes. I jumped on my feet and immediately held out a kunai, and activated my sharingan.

Two men stood in front of me, one of them muscular with silver hair, and a silver necklace. The other was very tall, and muscular as well. I couldn't really make out what he looked like since he had a mask on, but his voice was very deep and muffled.

The silver haired man held out his hands as if he was telling me to stop. "Okay, okay, relax girl. I don't know what's up with your sharingan, but just relax, okay? I was just joking earlier. I wouldn't kill a pretty thing like you. That is, unless, you really piss me off." He winked at me.

I glared at him. Looking them over again, I realized they were wearing akatsuki cloaks. "Are you guys in the akatsuki?"

They looked at each other. The silver haired one cackled in the most maniacal laugh I'd ever heard. "Oh, yeah we are baby. Scared?"

I shook my head. "No. The worst that could happen is you two killing me. I don't really have much going on in my life right now, so, that wouldn't be so bad."

They looked at each other curiously. The tall man walked over to me. "Are you from the Uchiha clan?"

I nodded, and sat back down against the tree.

The two men looked at each other again. "Kakuzu! She isn't even scared of us!"

The man who I assume is Kakuzu looked at the other. "I wouldn't be either, Hidan, your scare factor is gone once you open that big mouth of yours."

Hidan grabbed Kakuzu's collar, yelling in his face. "Hey, FUCK YOU Kakuzu!"

These guys are two of the most wanted criminals in the country. They're idiots.. I thought.

"We need to get back, Hidan. Come on." Said Kakuzu, disappearing.

Hidan approached me, sitting beside me. "You really are beautiful."

I glared at him. "Thanks."

He looked offended. "What's with the face? I was giving you a compliment sweet cheeks."

I shrugged. "Should I really accept a compliment from a murderer? Hmm.." I trailed off. I really should be scared of this guy, but I was into the vibe he gave me. I felt almost... safe near him.

He glared back at me. "Fine, be that way. Anywho, I'll be off now. See you around baby." He winked at me and walked away.

"My name is Kimiko!" I called after him. Should I have just told a criminal my name? Probably not. Did I want to keep getting called 'sweet cheeks' and 'baby'? Definitely not.

He raised his hand and did a thumbs up as he was walking away. "Good to know babe!" And disappeared.

I shook my head and sat back down against my tree. I looked up at the leaves falling down from the tree. The sounds of the waterfall crashing down was peaceful and comforting. I contemplated what just happened with Hidan and Kakuzu and shrugged. My life is so unpredictable lately I can't keep up with it. It's not bad, though. I think I like it.


End file.
